


Copines câlines

by Fausta88



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Miranda doit apprendre à devenir affectueuse.Traduction de Cuddle Buddies par JasFiction.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Copines câlines

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddle buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522313) by [JasFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction). 



> Miranda doit apprendre à devenir affectueuse.  
> Traduction de Cuddle Buddies par JasFiction.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522313

Copines câlines  
Par Jassific

Traduction de Fausta88 - (Novembre 2020)

Miranda doit apprendre à devenir affectueuse.

O o O o O

" Je devrais faire quoi?! " répéta Miranda une fois de plus, sûre d'avoir mal compris sa thérapeute.

" Oh, allez Miranda, laissez-moi vous expliquez. Un groupe de câlins, c′est un atelier structuré qui explore l′affection, l′intimité, les limites et la communication verbale et non-verbale. C′est un événement non-sexuel dans lequel vous pouvez rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans un environnement relaxant. Pas de pression, là, mais je suis sûre que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien. "

" C′est la chose la plus ridicule que j′ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie, Michelle, " affirma Miranda, en saisissant son manteau et son sac à main pour partir, puisque c′était la fin de sa séance.

" Mais pensez-y, Miranda. Je vous le recommande fortement. De plus, nous savons vous et moi que vous n′avez pas assez de contacts affectueux depuis votre divorce. Et avant que vous ne le disiez, vos enfants ne comptent pas. Je parle d′un endroit où vous pouvez simplement vous laissez aller. " Michelle essayait de convaincre Miranda.

"Comment est-ce que vous savez que je ne fréquente personne en ce moment ?" demanda Miranda en se dirigeant vers la porte, un peu offusquée.

Michelle sourit. "Tout d'abord, vous ne seriez pas ici autant que vous l'êtes. Deuxièmement, vous me l'auriez dit. Et troisièmement, je sais où penche votre coeur. Alors, nous nous revoyons mardi prochain ?"

"Bien. Et je veux vous dire encore que je ne vous aime pas beaucoup aujourd'hui." Miranda quitta le bureau de sa thérapeute rapidement.

"Je sais que la vérité peut faire mal des fois," cria Michelle après elle, amusée. Elle savait que Miranda n'était pas sérieuse à propos de ne plus l'aimer, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était dur d'entendre la vérité au sujet de choses que vous avez enfouies au fin fond de votre esprit.

O o O o O

" Nigel, je suis très contente du résultat du shoot. Il y a un grand choix de photographies," déclara Miranda en cherchant dans les images de quoi accompagner un article dans le prochain numéro de Runway.

"Je le pense aussi. Tout s'est bien déroulé." Nigel avait un sourire heureux. "Je retourne au département d'art maintenant. Envoie-moi simplement le dossier avec ta sélection finale." Il se détourna et s'arrêta. "Oh, une chose encore. J'aimerais t'inviter à la maison pour mon anniversaire ce week-end. Es-tu disponible ?"

"Ce sera parfait, en fait. C'est le week-end de Richard avec les filles. Je peux donc faire la fête avec toi. Envoie-moi les détails." Miranda continua à travailler depuis son ordinateur, sans lever les yeux. 

Intérierement, elle était contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour passer ce qui aurait été un long week-end sans ses Bobbsey.

"Okay. Je t'envoie cela tout à l′heure," répondit Nigel en s'apprêtant à partir.

"Nigel, attends, je… hum… je te remercie de m'avoir pardonnée pour Paris et que nous ayons réussi à rester amis," admit Miranda d'un ton franc.

"Miranda, s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai comprispourquoi tu avais dû agir ainsi et je suis sûr que mon heure de briller va finir par arriver. Ma fiche de paie brille déjà beaucoup plus grâce à cette généreuse augmentation," sourit Nigel.

"He bien, je suppose que je n'aipas besoin d'apporter un cadeau pour ton anniversaire si tu es si riche ?" le taquina Miranda, soulagée de voir que son ami de plus de dix ans n'était pas rancunier.

"Ohlàà, j'ai pas dit ça !" s'exclama Nigel, sérieux pendant une seconde, avant de ne plus maîtriser son rire, en voyant Miranda sourire.

"Sors de là. J'ai du travail à faire et je suis sûre que toi aussi. " Miranda leva les yeux et le congédia d'un geste du poignet et d'un sourire.

O o O o O

Miranda selectionna rapidement les photos et elle donna le dossier à son assistante et l'envoya voir Nigel.

Elle repensa à sa dernière séance avec Michelle.

Peut-être que celle-ci avait raison et qu'elle devrait juste essayer une de ces classes de câlins. Elle ouvrit Google et fit surprise de voir qu′elles existaient vraiment.

Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, Miranda choisit une session à une adresse de l'autre côté de la ville, où il était improbable de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse. La session avait lieu ce vendredi soir, comme cela, elle aurait le temps de s'en remettre durant le week-end si cela devait être un désastre.

Elle appela les organisateurs pour s'assurer que la session serait confidentielle. La femme à qui elle parla était amicale et la rassura en lui assurant que toute les personnes présentes signaient des documents qui leur garantissaient leur droit à la vie privée pour eux-mêmes et les autres participants.

Miranda soupira. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de voir la presse au courant.

O o O o O

Vendredi soir arriva plus vite qu'elle n'avait prévu et après avoir terminé son travail, Miranda:monta dans la voiture et Roy la conduisit à son rendez-vous de thérapie de câlins de groupe.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté de faire quelque chose de ce genre. C'était un non-sens total, mais elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Elle en était arrivée à un tel point qu′elle était prête à tout pour effacer ces pensées de solitude de son esprit.

Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à éviter de penser à une certaine personne. A celle qui l'avait laissée tomber abruptement à Paris.

Andréa – la femme qui n'avait jamais réellement quitté son esprit et dont elle ne pouvait oublier les yeux magnifiques. Son coeur se pinçait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la jeune femme brune.

Il y avait des choses non-dites entre elles et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, reprendre contact avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, bien sûr. Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de faire le premier pas et elle était sûre que Andréa la détestait suffisamment pour ne jamais vouloir être dans la même pièce qu'elle. La seule fois qu'elle l'avait revue, juste après Paris, elle avait failli s'arrêter pour lui parler.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Roy s'arrêta en face d'un bâtiment quelconque. Miranda lui ordonna de l'attendre jusqu'à nouvel avis et sortit de la voiture et s′avança d'un pas rapide vers l'immeuble où la coach en câlins la salua chaleureusement.

"Miranda, bienvenue." Lucy sourit et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Miranda se figea et recula rapidement. "Ohh, je n'avait pas réalisé que les session de câlins commençaient tout de suite," marmonna-t-elle.

Lucy sourit et lui tendit une poignée de docuements que Miranda remplit. La situation la rendait déjà hautement mal à l'aise.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils s'assirent en cercle et Lucy commença à parler. "J'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde. Certains d'entre vous sont familier avec le processus ici. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, nous circulons et nous faisons des câlins à tout le monde pour dire bonjour, ensuite nous faisons un câlin de groupe. Vous êtes libres de faire un câlin aussi longtemps que vous voulez et qu'il vous est nécessaire."

Miranda regarda autour d'elle et vit tout le monde se lever et se faire des câlins les uns aux autres, mais quand un homme bizarre et tout en sueur s'approcha d'elle, elle vit rouge. "Enfer, non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça." Elle prit la porte d'escampette et quitta l'immeuble rapidement, soulagée de trouver Roy l'attendre juste en face. "Ramenez-moi à la maison," murmura-t-elle en se glissa dans la voiture.

Quand elle arriva à destination, Miranda s'installa dans le salon et son esprit tourna et retourna la même question.

N'était-elle donc pas capable de compassion et d'amour ?

Il lui avait toujours été facile de prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et de leur montrer de l'affection et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas avec ses maris et ses amis. Elle gardait ses collègues à distance et les étrangers, hé bien, elle ne voulait même pas leur parler, alors il était impensable de même les prendre dans ses bras.

Miranda commença à pleurer et replia ses genoux pour y enfouir son visage. Comme elle aimerait être prise dans des bras en ce moment précis.

Andréa aux yeux de biche était la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle pensait à quelqu'un qui la prenne dans ses bras et qui la console. Mais qui trompait-elle ? Andréa l'avait quittée ; elle avait la moitié de son âge ; elles n'avaient aucun contact et d'ailleurs que ferait une jeune femme vive avec une vieille bique ridée comme elle ?

Ces pensées la déprimaient encore et encore, tandis qu'elle continuait à sangloter.

O o O o O

Le jour d'après ne fut pas mieux et elle pensa appeler Michelle pour une séance d'urgence. Ses doutes l'incitaient à croire qu'elle ne le méritait même pas.

Au lieu de cela, elle traîna dans la maison, sans prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne mangea pas et son maquillage avait coulé. Elle ne s'intéressa même pas au Book.

Et cependant quand elle finit par consulter son téléphone, la notification du calendrier lui rappela la fête d'anniversaire de Nigel.

Nigel : 18 heures dîner et cocktail.

Miranda n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, mais comme elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami au monde, elle se dit de se reprendre en main et de se préparer pour la journée. Elle allait plaquer un sourire sur son visage et d'être une bonne amie pour Nigel.

Elle récupéra le cadeau qui avait été placé dans un magnifique petit sac avec un joli ruban.

Miranda était sûre que Nigel serait content de son eau de toilette, L'Homme Prada. Il adorait tous les parfums de Prada, donc elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Elle sourit en déposant le cadeau dans l'entrée pour ne pas l'oublier et monta terminer de se préparer avant de partir à la fête.

O o O o O

Quand elle arriva à l′apparement de Nigel, la fête battait son plein et elle ne put s′empêcher de sourire quand il se précipita vers elle et lui fit une bise sur les joues.

Elle avait raison : il était heureux de son nouveau parfum et Nigel la serra fort dans ses bras et lui fit une autre série de bises pour la remercier.

Miranda n′arrivait pas à croire à quel point ce câlin faisait du bien et elle se félicita d′être venue à la fête.

Elle était surprise de voir à quel point il était agréable d′être avec des amis qui l′appréciaient et elle décida de renouveler plus souvent cette expérience.

Elle se sépara de Nigel et alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre. Les fêtes de Nigel étaient toujours simples et les invités se servaient eux-mêmes, mais Miranda appréciait cela.

Il n′y avait pas trop de gens non plus. Juste Serena et Emily qui devaient sortir ensemble, Miranda en était presque sûre. Nigel et son nouveau petit ami, Douglas.

" Tu as besoin d′aide, Miranda ? Veux-tu que je te prépare un petit cocktail ? " demanda Nigel en la repérant dans la cuisine.

" Un gin-tonic me convient pour l′instant, merci, Nigel. " Miranda lui offrit un petit sourire, en espérant le rassurer.

" Miranda, qu′est-ce qui ne pas va chez toi en ce moment ? " demanda soudainement Nigel.

Ils avaient toujours été à l′aise l′un avec l′autre pour discuter de choses personnelles et il était le seul à qui Miranda confiait des détails de sa vie privée, mais ce fut une question qui la choqua, tout simplement parce que personne ne lui demandait jamais comment elle allait, à part sa thérapeute et des gens qui voulaient quelque chose d′elle.

" Hé bien je vais bien, Nigel. " Miranda essaya de faire un autre faux sourire, mais elle échoua misérablement.

" Ouais, je peux voir ça. Allez, accouche. Tu vois toujours Michelle ? " Nigel était le seul qui était au courant de ses sessions régulières thérapeutiques.

" Oui, mais nous n′avons pas besoin de discuter de cela à ta fête. " Miranda secoua la tête.

" Hé bien, moi, je veux en discuter, Miranda. Tu sais que je t′aime beaucoup et que je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ? " dit Nigel à voix basse.

Ce fut ces paroles qui permirent à Miranda de se laisser amadouer et de s′ouvrir à son ami. " C′est exactement ce qui ne va pas, Nigel. Cela me manque d′avoir quelqu′un dans ma vie qui m′aime. Qui m′aime vraiment. Quelqu′un qui me caresse et me prend dans ses bras. Et je ne parle pas de mes enfants, mais d′un compagnon ou d′amis. " Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Elle ne laissa pas parler Nigel et continua. " Tu ne croiras pas ce que j′ai fait. Moi, la Lady Dragon, je suis allée à une session de groupe de câlins que ma thérapeute m′a recommandé. Est-ce que tu peux le croire ? Je suis partie avant que quiconque ne puisse me prendre dans ses bras à part la coach. Je ne veux pas que des étrangers me prennent dans les bras, juste quelqu′un que je connais et quelqu′un que j′aime bien," admit-elle.

Nigel s′éclaircissait la gorge pour parler quand quelqu′un l′interrompit.

" Hé Nige, bon anniversaire. Je suis désolée de e déranger, mais je voulais prendre un verre. "Andy le prit dans ses bras et lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

" Merci, ma poupée. Je suis si content que tu aies pu venir après tout, " dit Nigel.

" Ouais, mon article est terminé et j′ai tenu le délai, donc je suis libre comme l′air. " Andy se dégagea et, comme si elle se rendait juste compte de la présence de Miranda, elle alla vers elle.

" Je suis sûr que tu peux te servir un verre toi-mêm, Six. " Nigel sourit en quittant la cuisine pour les laisser en toute intimité. Il savait qu′elles avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter.

" Bonjour, Miranda. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir. " Andy sourit en s′asseyant au bar de cuisine, en face de Miranda.

" Vraiment, Andréa ? " demanda Miranda d′une voix blessée.

" Oui, Miranda. Un plaisir," déclara Andy d′une voix ferme. " Ecoutez, je… je voulais la chance de vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont je suis partie, " admit-elle. " Ce n′était pas bien et pas du tout professionnel et, même si j′avais mes raisons, j′aurai dû partir après le préavis correct, au lieu de m′enfuir, Miranda. " Elle tendit le bras et essaya de prendre la main de Miranda. " Je suis vraiment désolée. "

Miranda la ramena vers elle, hors de sa portée.

" Oui, c′est vrai. On ne touche pas la Lady Dragon, " murmura Andy en se détournant pour se servir un verre.

" Quoi ? Qui a dit que je ne devais pas être touchée ? " cracha Miranda.

" Hé bien, c′est une des nombreuses règles de vos assistantes. Et je suis désolée d′avoir écouté aux portes, mais j′ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Nigel à propos de prendre des gens dans ses bras. " Andy soupira. " Vous savez, quand vous êtes froide et distante, les gens ne vont pas s′approcher de vous parce qu′ils ont peur de se faire rejeter, même quand vous ne rejetez les gens que parce que vous avez peur d′être blessée,"déclara-t-elle avec audace.

" Comment osez... " Miranda avait l′air offensée, mais elle fut coupée immédiatement.

" Attendez une minute. Je ne veux pas vous offenser, je veux juste vous dire ce que je vois, de plus j′ai une offre à vous faire. " Andy prit une grande inspiration. " Si vous pouviez me pardonner pour Paris, nous pourrions essayer de devenir amies. " Elle déglutit. " Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître et, une fois que vous serez à l′aise avec moi, nous pourrons nous prendre dans les bras pour nous dire bonjour et au-revoir. "

" Et qu′est-ce que vous en retirez ? " demanda Miranda, soupçonneuse.

" J′en retire la meilleure part. Je gagne une amie, et une bonne en plus, selon Nigel. Nous gagnons toutes les deux. Qu′en pensez-vous ? " Andy lui sourit et leva son verre pour sceller leur accord.

Miranda n′arrivait pas à croire à ce qu′elle venait d′entendre ni l′audace que la jeune femme avait gagné depuis qu′elles ne s′étaient vues. " Vous êtes quelque chose, Andréa. " Elle secoua la tête. " D′accord. Je suis d′accord. Alors, comment faisons-nous ? " demanda Miranda, désarmée.

" Hé bien, nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone. Moi, du moins, j′ai toujours le vôtre. Et ensuite, on s′envoie des SMS ou on s′appelle si on vit quelque chose dont on veut parler. Par exemple, si j′ai une belle opportunité pour un article ou si quelqu′un m′énerve, je vous le dis et vous me donnez votre avis et vice versa. " Andy sourit. " Et on peut se voir aussi souvent qu′on le veut pour dîner, un verre de vin etc. " dit-elle.

Miranda prit une gorgée de sa boisson et haussa les sourcils. " D′accord, d′accord. Alors, vous êtes sérieuse ? " Andy hocha vigoureusement la tête. " Et vous voulez vraiment être amie avec moi ? " demanda-t-elle une fois de plus, toujours incrédule que quelqu′un veuille faire cela de sa propre volonté.

" Oui, bien sûr, Miranda. Je vais vous le prouver. Levez-vous. " Miranda la regarda d′un air confus, mais obéit. " Et maintenant, fermez les yeux. Faites-moi confiance, Miranda. Je ne vais pas vous blesser ou vous humilier. " dit Andy d′une voix apaisante.

" Je le sais bien, Andréa, " admit Miranda. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

Andy alla vers elle et se tint dans son dos. Elle caressa ses bras et glissa ses doigts dans ses mains. " Ca va, ça ? " murmura-t-elle.

Miranda frémit, mais hocha la tête.

Andy entremêla leurs doigts et plaça ses bras autour de Miranda pour l′enlacer par derrière. " Et ceci ? " demanda-t-elle en se collant et s′appuyant contre elle.

" Ca va horriblement bien pour une fois. " Miranda se détendit et inspira profondément, profitant du moment partagé.

Andy la relâcha lentement et serra une des mains de Miranda et vint se placer devant elle. " Alors, amies ? "

Miranda hocha la tête et sourit.

" Bien. Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, " dit Andy en la serrant contre elle une fois de plus. Les bras de Miranda restèrent rigides à ses côtés. " Vous pouvez aussi me serrer dans vos bras, vous savez. Je promets que ça ne va pas faire mal," dit Andy avec un petit rire.

Oh, si seulement Andréa savait combien cela ferait mal si elle la perdait à nouveau. Miranda commençait à lever les bras quand la porte de la cuisine s′ouvrit dun coup et elles se séparèrent comme si elles avaient été brûlées.

" Hé, vous venez ? Le dîner va être servi dans une seconde, " dit Nigel en faisant un clin d′oeil aux deux femmes. " Vous pouvez continuer les câlins plus tard. A ce propos, j′ai un grand divan, " ajouta-t-il avant de laisser les deux femmes rougir.

O o O o O

Le dîner se passa bien et ensuite, Andy se jeta sur le grand divan de Nige. " Oh mon Dieu, je suis fin pleine, Nige. J′ai adoré le repas. C′était délicieux. "

Nigel et Miranda se levèrent aussi de table et Nigel la poussa vers la jeune femme sur le canapé. " Allez, vas-y, " lui murmura-t-il.

Miranda lui jeta un regard menaçant, mais Nigel le lui rendit et elle n′y était pas habituée. Elle se dirigea vers Andy tandis que d′autres débarrassaient la table. " Je peux ? " demanda-t-elle ?

Andy hocha la tête et Miranda s′assit près de la jeune femme. Andy retint son estomac et attrappa la main de Miranda. " La nourriture était délicieuse, n′est-ce pas Miranda ? J′ai adoré leur façon de faire mariner le saumon. Je n′en avais jamais goûté avant. "

Miranda finit par se détendre et se pencha en arrière, presque confortablement. " Je suis d′accord. C′était un repas délicieux. "Elle sourit d′un air heureux, contente de voir que Andy faisait de son mieux pour leur permettre de se retrouver. " Pouvons-nous parler de Paris un peu plus ? " demanda-t-elle tandis que Andy lui caressait la main légèrement.

" Bien sûr, nous sommes amies maintenant. Nosu pouvons parler de tout, " l′en informa Andy.

Miranda parla de l′incident et expliqua pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon et comment elle avait compensé Nigel.

Andy sentit le besoin d′expliquer pourquoi elle était partie et ce qu′elle ressentait. " Miranda, c′est bien. Je suis contente de parler de cela et de faire la paix avec vous. Cela m′apporte de la satisfaction et je me sens plus proche de vous, parce que je peux sentir que vous ne vous comportez plus comme ma chef, mais que vous me voyez comme votre égale. C′est bon. "

Miranda sourit aux paroles de Andy. " Hé bien, je suppose que mes séances de thérapie servent enfin à quelque chose, " dit-elle. Elles en rirent ensemble.

Miranda regarda sa montre et fronça des sourcils. " Je dois rentrer ? Il faut que je regarde le book et les jumelles seront là pour le déjeuner. Même si j′aimerais beaucoup passer plus de temps ensemble, vous et moi. " Elle fit un mouvement du doigt entre Andy et elle.

Elle ne put s′empêcher de sourire quand Andy lui offrit un de ses plus brillants sourires. " Hé bien, on peut le refaire quand on veut, souvenez-vous. Il suffit de passer un coup de fil," lui assura-t-elle.

Miranda se leva et salua tout le monde.

Quand ce fut le tour de Andy, elle fut accueillie par un grand sourire et celle-ci ouvrit les bras. " Allez, lâche-toi, " dit-elle comme une andouille.

Miranda leva les eux au ciel et prit gentiment dans ses bras la jeune femme avant de partir.

" Okay, Andy, accouche. Nigel nous a vaguement prévenues, mais vous êtes quoi maintenant, amies ? " demanda Serena. Emily se contenta de rester à côté d′elle, curieuse.

" Oh oui. Nous sommes amies avec bénéfices câlins. " Andy gloussa et les autres en firent autant.

O o O o O

Quand Miranda arriva chez elle, elle sourit. Elle se sentait satisfaite. Elle pensa à l'absurdité de poursuivre cette amitié avec Andréa, mais aussi à la facilité de le faire.

Elle se prépara rapidement pour aller au lit, puisqu'il était maintenant minuit passé. Miranda vérifia son téléphone. Quand elle y vit un message d′Andréa qui l'attendait, elle sourit et s'installa au lit pour le lire.

Hé Miranda,

Je voulais vous remercier pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Je me considère très heureuse que vous m'ayez pardonné pour Paris et que nous puissions poursuivre cette nouvelle amitié. Je vous souhaite de beaux rêves et un merveilleux dimanche avec vos filles. Et souvenez-vous, je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil de vous.

Andréa.

Miranda se surprit à à faire un large sourire comme une vieille folle amoureuse et tapa rapidement une réponse à la magnifique jeune femme brune.

Chère Andréa,

Je trouve notre rencontre relativement acceptable, ainsi que l’opportunité de reprendre contact avec vous. Je je peux être parfaitement honnête, vous m'avez manqué. Cependant, il faut encore que je m'habitue aux câlins. Alors, soyez attentionnée, je vous prie. J'espère que vous êtes arrivée saine et sauve chez vous.

MP.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour recevoir une réponse.

Je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison. J'ai décidé de crécher cette nuit sur le divan de Nigel. Et, juste pour que vous le sachiez, vous m'avez manqué aussi. Beaucoup. Et le truc avec les câlins, c'est facile. Nous allons juste devoir nous entraîner beaucoup.;)

xoxo Andy.

Miranda sourit et déposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle.

D'une certaine façon, elle était sûre qu'elle allait passer une très bonne nuit de sommeil.

O o O o O

La jour suivant, Andy reçut un autre message de Miranda.

Cela vous dirait de venir à la maison pour le déjeuner ? Les filles ont annulé. Elles ne rentreront pas avant le dîner.

MP.

Andy envoya son accord par un rapide message en retour. Elle sortit de chez Nigel aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir renter chez elle, se doucher et se changer. 

Elle était excitée de reprendre à nouveau contact avec l'éditrice. Etre proche physiquement d'elle était un bonus incroyable et elle était impatiente de lui faire à nouveau un câlin.

Quand elle quitta l'appartement, elle ne fut pas surprise quand Roy la salua. "Elle vous attend, Miss Andy." Il sourit quand elle lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je vois bien. Salut, Roy. C'est bon de vous revoir à nouveau." Andy le prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir mis au courant Roy de son nouveau travail, ils arrivèrent à la maison et elle se précipita en haut des escaliers. La porte fut ouverte par Miranda avant qu'elle n'ait même la chance de tirer la sonnette.

"Miranda !" Andy put juste laisser échapper cette exclamation avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied en repoussant l'éditrice en arrière et de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre elle.

"Holà… quel accueil," s'exclama Miranda. Après quelques secondes, elle se détendit dans les bras de Andy.

Andy lâcha son sac à main et serra Miranda une fois de plus chaleureusement contre elle. "Mettez vos mains autour de moi, Miranda. Un câlin ne se fait pas tout seul. Enfin, ce n'est pas obligé," dit-elle en se reculant pour mieux la regarder.

Quand Miranda sourit et hocha la tête, Andy se rapprocha et reprit l'éditrice dans ses bras, en lui caressant le dos en cercles calmes.

Miranda leva les bras et reposa ses mains sur les hanches de Andy. Dans cette position, elle pouvait ou la repousser ou l'enlacer. Elle menait une lutte intérieure avec elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la jeune femme.

"Lâchez prise, Miranda, allez. Je ne mordrai pas. Sauf si c'est ce que vous désirez," murmura Andy d'un ton aguicheur.

Miranda entendit le sourire dans sa voix. Elle prit une grande inspiration et glissa lentement ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se détendit enfin dans les bras de Andy.

"C'est bien, ma chérie." Le mot tendre lui échappa inconsciemment. "Vous sentez vraiment bon. J'adore votre shampooing," marmonna-t-elle.

Miranda sourit dans le creux de son cou. Elle tourna la tête et soudain ne put plus retenir ses lèvres. Elle caressa la gorge de la jeune femme de ses lèvres et posa ses lèvres sur l'endroit où elle voyait les battements de son coeur.

"Vous me compliquez les choses, Miranda," dit Andy en halétant sous les caresses de Miranda.

Soudain, Miranda revint à la réalité. "Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée, Andréa. Je pense que je me suis emportée," dit-elle en se redressant et en se raidissant.

"Ne soyez pas désolée, j'ai adoré cela," dit Andy en prenant le temps d'enlever enfin son manteau.

Miranda lui prit et le pendit dans le placard, avant de la diriger vers la cuisine. "Je me sens très détendue dans vos bras, Andréa. J'ai juste du mal à me laisser aller, vous savez. Mais quand je le fais, je m'emporte." Elle soupira en leur versant un café.

"Je l'ai bien senti. Vous étiez bien raide au début, mais j'ai aimé être proche de vous," dit Andy en souriant et en prenant son café.

"Alors, j'ai entendu que vous travaillez pour le New York Mirror, comment cela se passe-t-il ?" demanda Miranda pour la distraire.

Andy continua la conversation et lui parla de son travail et à quel point elle était reconnaissante de la recommandation de Miranda.

Elles parlèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité et Miranda apprécia de devenir plus proche de la jeune femme. Non seulement physiquement, mais aussi en apprenant qui elle était. La jeune femme l'attirait encore plus. Sa personnalité gentille et pétillante la faisait fondre peu à peu.

"Oh, mais je n'arrête pas de parler de moi et de ma vie. Parlez moi de vous ? C'est comment au bureau ? Comment vont vos bébés ?" les questions fusèrent avant que Andy ne se morde les lèvres en rougissant.

"Mes bébés vont bien, même si elles grandissent bien trop vitre à mon goût…" Miranda commença à parler un peu de ce que faisaient les jumelles à l'école et de ce qu'il se passait au bureau depuis que Andy en était partie.

Andy baissa les yeux vers son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. "Je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille. Je viens d'avoir un nouvel article à écrire. Greg dit qu'il veut un brouillon détaillé pour la réunion éditoriale." Elle soupira et se leva.

"J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre déjeuner, Andréa," dit Miranda en se levant également et en l'accompagnant vers l'entrée.

"Oui, moi aussi. Et je serais heureuse de recommencer bientôt," dit Andy en enfilant timidement son manteau.

"J'aimerais cela," sourit Miranda en lui tendant les bras.

Andy haussa les sourcils. "Oh, Miranda, vous faites des progrès. C'est vous qui initiez le câlin. Je suis impressionnée," se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle prit Miranda dans ses bras et la serra fermement dans ses bras. Elle respira profondément son parfum et soupira, heureuse. "A bientôt, Miranda."

O o O o O

Les deux journées qui suivirent leur déjeuner impromptu se passèrent plutôt bien et Miranda se sentit plus calme et plus heureuse.

"Alors Miranda, vous êtes allée à la réunion des câlins ?" demanda Michelle pendant que Miranda s’asseyait pour sa séance hebdomadaire.

"Oui, j'y suis allée, mais je n'ai pas pu prendre dans mes bras ces personnes," dit Miranda d'un air dégoûté.

Michelle soupira. "Si vous ne voulez pas faire les exercices que je vous donne…" Michelle commençait à montrer sa frustration.

Miranda l'interrompit. "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour avoir des contacts physiques réguliers. Nous avons fait des câlins plusieurs fois et j'en ai même provoqué un moi-même," dit-elle presque fièrement.

Michelle écarquilla les yeux. "Bien, je reprends ce que je viens dire. Très bien, Miranda. Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est mon ancienne assistante, Andréa Sachs. Je l'ai rencontrée à nouveau lors d'une fête d'anniversaire chez un de nos amis communs."

Michelle rechercha ce nom dans ses notes et le trouva. Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. "Ah, Andréa ? La femme qui vous a abandonnée à Paris il y a trois mois et pour qui vous ne saviez pas ce que vous ressentiez ?"

"C'est correct, mais maintenant je suis certaine d'avoir des sentiments pour elle," ajouta Miranda.

Michelle sourit. "Cette femme a l'air d'être bonne pour vous. D'habitude, vous ne vous ouvrez pas et vous ne touchez personne. Alors je vous en prie, continuez à la voir. Et exercez-vous avec elle. Et que ressent-elle pour vous ? Lui en avez-vous déjà parlé ou a-t-elle déjà dit quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle ?

"Hé bien, je n'en suis pas sûre. Mon manque de confiance en moi me dit que je suis trop vieille et fripée pour elle. Mais la réponse que je perçois d'elle quand nous faisons un câlin est différente," dit Miranda en rougissant.

Les deux femmes furent capables d'avoir une bonne séance de thérapie et elles furent très contente des progrès effectués.

O o O o O

"Hé Miranda, je vous manque déjà ?" demanda Andy en répondant au téléphone.

"Oui, Andréa. Je voudrais vous voir dès que possible," admit Miranda timidement.

"Venez à mon appartement. Je suis en train de rentrer et je vais faire à manger. Vous me tenez compagnie ?" demanda Andy.

"Envoyez-moi votre adresse. Je vais parler à mes filles et je vais les prévenir que je serai à la maison un peu plus tard," dit Miranda avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

Elle appela ses filles et leur annonça qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'elles allaient devoir commander une pizza et regarder un film. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se répéter deux fois. Miranda fut contente d'entendre que Cara allait rester avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre. Elle demanda son sac et son manteau, partit en coup de vent de Runway et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

Miranda arriva à l'immeuble du petit appartement et y entra, puis utilisa l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage. Quand elle en sortit, elle vit une des portes entrebaillée et entendit une musique douce s'en échapper. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et vit Andy chanter doucement en remuant ce qui cuisait sur la gazinière.

N'ayant pas réalisé que l'éditrice se trouvait déjà là, Andy sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains encercler sa taille par derrière. Elle les couvrit des siennes et se tourna dans les bras de Miranda.

"Bonsoir, ma belle," murmura-t-elle en prenant Miranda à nouveau dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, Miranda la caressa et soupira. "Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, Andréa, mais je me sens vraiment bien près de vous. Je suis contente de vous avoir à nouveau dans ma vie." Miranda se recula et plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

"Miranda, je dois être honnête…" Andy fut soudain interrompue par des lèvres douces pressées contre les siennes et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser de l'éditrice et laissa ses mains descendre dans son dos et se poser sur ses fesses.

"Je sais, ma chérie," marmonna Miranda. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots.

Le regard de Andy quand elle avait reculé lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux expressifs brillaient de tant d'espoir et de tant d'amour qu'elle en avait perdu le souffle.

Miranda se rapprocha et embrassa à nouveau Andy. Leurs lèvres glissèrent les unes contre les autres et elle gémit de ce baiser lent long et passionné.

"C'est bien mieux qu'un câlin," murmura la jeune femme quand elles se séparèrent et que Miranda attaqua son cou.

"Je suis d'accord... Andréa," lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. "Je veux te faire l'amour…"

Le souffle contre elle la chatouilla et la fit rire, mais, attrapant la main de Miranda dans la sienne, elle l'emmena vers sa chambre. "Je suppose que le dîner peut attendre. Commençons avec le dessert," murmura-t-elle en enlevant sa chemise.

Miranda commença à déboutonner son chemisier et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en voyant Andy en soutien-gorge.

"Viens, laisse-moi t'aider," offrit Andy en s'approchant pour déshabiller l'éditrice. Elles furent bientôt débarrassées de tous leurs vêtements à l’exception de leur slip et s'allongèrent sur le lit, haletantes et ébouriffées de leurs baisers.

Andy rendit Miranda folle de caresses et de baisers sur tout son corps.

"Ca m'a tellement manqué. Quelqu'un qui ne touche et qui m'aime." Miranda soupira en fermant les yeux et en profitant de chaque caresse de la jeune femme.

"Juste quelqu'un ?" demanda Andy en levant la tête et en souriant depuis le nombril où elle avait posé son menton.

"Non, ma chérie. Il fallait que ce soit toi," dit Miranda en posant sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Andy lui répondit par un sourire lumineux et recula pour redescendre la tête et s'arrêter sur le centre de Miranda. Elle embrassa son mont de Vénus doucement à travers le sous-vêtement et l'éditrice se tortilla et bougea ses hanches par anticipation. "Je t'ai, ma chérie," la rassura Andy en la débarrassant de son slip. Une fois qu'il fut ôté, Andy écarta les jambes de Miranda et la fit sienne. Elle plongea, l'embrassant sensuellement, la dévorant. Miranda cria en jouissant.

"ANDREA !" Oh, mon dieu… ANDREA…" Miranda gémit bruyamment en continuant de jouir. Son bassin s'agitait et elle attrapa les draps du lit de Andy en terminant son orgasme.

Andy se releva pour embrasser Miranda et fut surprise quand celle-ci la poussa de côté de toutes ses forces et l'enfourcha.

"Laisse-moi te posséder," exigea Miranda avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle frotta son sexe contre le bas-ventre de Andy et la fit gémir et bouger sous elle.

"S'il te plaît, enlève-moi mon slip. Je veux sentir ta foune contre la mienne," gémit Andy d'un ton désespéré. 

Miranda obéit avec plaisir et arracha presque le string de la jeune femme dans sa hâte. Elle reprit sa position au dessus de Andy et recommença à la chevaucher. Cette fois-ci, elles gémirent toutes les deux. "Oh, Andréa, tu es divine" Sa voix était rauque, ses mouvements lents faisaient glisser leur centre humides l'un contre l'autre, encore et encore.

"Ouiii…" râla Andy "Plus vite, Miranda, s'il te plaît," gémit-elle.

Miranda mit son poids sur ses mains et commença un rythme plus rapide. "Comme ça ? " haleta-t-elle dans l'oreille de Andy.

"Plus vite…" gémit-elle à nouveau.

Miranda renouvela ses efforts pour aller plus vite et satisfaire la jeune femme. Elle fut soudain submergée par un deuxième orgasme. Elle fut secouée de spasmes au dessus de Andy et poussa un cri dont l'écho rebondit sur les murs.

Andy vit Miranda jouir à nouveau et cela fut assez pour qu′elle jouisse elle-même violemment. Elle se pressa encore plus possible contre Miranda et s'ancra en elle tandis qu'elles se remettaient de leur orgasme.

Elles se séparèrent enfin et se reposèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, haletantes, toutes deux ébahies de l'intensité de leurs activités.

Miranda savait que Andy et elle auraient pu rester copines câlines et qu'elles auraient pu être les meilleures des amies, mais avec un peu d'effort et après avoir fait l'amour, elle était sûre qu'elles allaient être bien plus.

FIN.

\--


End file.
